gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3/Bosses
Bosses are powerful Plants and Zombies that can spawn in Garden Ops, Graveyard Ops, The Backyard Battleground, or the Flag of Power. Each boss now has their own Super Wave themes, a returning feature from GW1 Plants Returning Big Stump Sunflower Queen Super Bean Giga Torchwood Royal Hypno-Flower (Now a normal Graveyard Ops boss) New Super Chili Bean Description: A "Giga" version of the Super Bean, he has no forcefield, but makes up for it with burning fire attacks! Attacks: Fireball: Super Chili Bean fires a fireball at a Zombie. Fire Dash: Super Chili Bean dashes with a fiery aura, damaging zombies around it. Inferno Mode: When he is at low health, Super Chili Bean activates his Inferno mode, which buffs his attacks. Fire Breath: Only used in Inferno Mode, clone of Laser Beans Overbean Super Wave Intro: Fire is seen in the sky, and then Super Chili Bean comes down and laughs. During his Super Wave, Fire variants attack the player. Chompasaurus Rex Description: A Dinosaur version of The Chomper which is a massive threat if you are alone! Attacks: Chomp: Chompasaurus Rex....chomps the area infront of him, dealing 20 damage to any zombies that are infront of it. Super Goop: Chompasaurus Rex regurgitates goop, which acts similar to the Super Goop, where the zombie can't move, but it deals more damage. Egg Lay: Chompasaurus Rex lays an egg, from which a Chompling hatches. Burrow: Chompasaurus burrows into the ground and swallows a zombie, but instead of instantly killing them, he regurgitates them back out, the zombie he regurgitates out is then covered in goop and is unable to move. Tail Whip: Chompasaurus whips a zombie with his tail. Super Wave Intro: A lone nest is seen. The world around the nest starts to shake, suddenly a dinosaur version of the Chomper lunges forward and roars! One of the eggs in the nest then hatches, revealing a Chomping. During the Super Wave, Chomplings and Chomper variants attack. Mecha Peashooter Description: A robotic version of Peashooter, built by Dave to rid the world of zombies! Attacks: Laser Pea: Mecha Peashooter fires a "pea" made of lasers at a zombie, dealing a small amount of damage Chili Grenade: Mecha Peashooter "spits" out a robotic version of the Chili Bean bomb, which when it explodes, deals fire damage to a zombie. Jet Propel: Mecha Pea propels himself using jets from under his "leaves" Hyper Beam: Mecha Peashooter fires a gigantic laser beam from his mouth, only used when he is at low health. Super Wave Intro: The inside of a strange facility is seen with a deactivated Peashooter robot. Suddenly, the robot's eyes light up and it flies out of the facility and onto the battlefield! During the Super Wave, Peashooter variants and Robo Weeds attack. Cold Snapdragon Description: A giant version of the Cold Snapdragon from PVZ2 with devastating ice attacks. Attacks: Iceball: The Cold Snapdragon fires an iceball, which can freeze zombies in place. Ice Breath: Used when a zombie is in close range, Cold Snapdragon breathes ice from his mouth. Wing Smack: Cold Snapdragon smacks the area infront of him with his wings, knocking back and dealing damage to any zombies it hits. Flight: Cold Snapdragon uses his wings to fly to higher ground. Charge: Cold Snapdragon uses his horns to charge forward, dealing damage and knocking back zombies. Super Wave Intro: It all seems peaceful, but then the Cold Snapdragon flies down and roars, causing an earthquake! During the Super Wave, Ice variants attack. Imitater Description: The Imitater has showed up to help the plants in their struggle against the zombies! Attacks: Spud Shot: Imitater fires a burst of potatoes at a zombie, damaging them Leg Crush: Imitater attempts to crush a zombie with his french fry legs Transform: Imitater transforms into a random plant boss, copying their attacks. Super Wave Intro: A normal weed is seen, although with a grayish color, it is then revealed that it's Imitater in disguise! Beetboxers Description: The Beetboxers aren't just one boss...they're 3! Don't underestimate them because of their small size, these beets pack a punch! Attacks: Spinwhip: Beetboxer spins around, damaging zombies that it hits. Soundwave: Beetboxer takes out a boombox and fires a burst of soundwaves at a zombie, damaging and stunning them. Bling Grenade: Beetboxer throws a golden grenade, which explodes in a burst of coins and knocks a zombie back. Vine Slap: Beetboxer slaps a zombie with their vines, dealing damage to them Party Starter: Beetboxer takes out a boombox and turns it on, causing Party Weeds to rise out of the ground Flashlight Lasers: Beetboxer takes out 2 flashlights and starts firing lasers out of them at a rapid rate. Super Wave Intro: A lone boombox is seen on the ground, it then turns on and starts playing a beat, and then the Beetboxers rise from the ground. During the Super Wave, Party Weeds and Party Variants attack Orange Juice Robot Description: A robot that's disguised as a bottle of Orange Juice! It may look small but it packs a wallop! Attacks: Juice Laser: Orange Juice Robot fires a burst of Orange Juice at a Zombie from the blaster on its head Juicy Shockwave: Orange Juice Robot jumps and lands, causing a shockwave that knocks Zombies back. Dash: Orange Juice Robot dashes foward, knocking back and dealing a small amount of damage to Zombies that are in the way of it Juice Beam: Orange Juice Robot fires a beam made of Orange Juice at a Zombie from the blaster on its head, used when its at low health. Super Wave Intro: A normal bottle of Orange Juice is seen on a table, but then it's revealed that it has eyes and then it grows spider-like legs and a blaster on its head, it's revealed that its Orange Juice Robot! During the Super Wave, Citron Variants attack WIP Zombies Returning Gargantuar Disco Zombie Yeti Zombie Giga-Gargantuar Baron Von Bats Zen Sensei Captain Smasher (now a normal Garden Ops boss) Mech Gargantuar/Gargantuar Prime House Gargantuar New Zombot 2000 Description: An upgraded version of the Zombot 1000 created by Dr. Zomboss! Attacks: Laser Burst: The Zombot fires a burst of lasers from two wrist cannons that it has. Missile Launch: The Zombot launches homing missiles that are extremely hard to avoid. (but can be destroyed) Punch: The name says it all, used in close range. Rage Mode: When at low health, The Zombot will go in rage mode, doubling its damage and defense. Self Destruct: When The Zombot is vanquished, it will self destruct. Damaging any plants in its vicinity. Super Wave Intro: Zombot 2000 hovers down and gives a menacing laugh. During the Super Wave, Zombot Soldier variants and Future Imps attack Wizard Gargantuar Description: Name says it all, a wizard version of the Gargantuar Attacks: Staff Smash: The Wizard Gargantuar smashes the ground with his staff, damaging any plants it hits Fireball: Wizard Gargantuar fires a fireball out of his staff. Wind Cyclones: Wizard Gargantuar fires cyclones at the plants. Stafferang: Wizard Gargantuar throws his staff at a plant, and then it comes back to him like a boomerang. Ice Beam: Wizard Gargantuar fires a beam of ice at a plant, with a chance of freezing them Poison Spray: Wizard Gargantuar fires a spray of poison at any plants in close range. Super Wave Intro: A Wizard Imp pops out of the ground, and then a Wizard Gargantuar pops out of the ground and gives a battle cry. During the Super Wave, Wizard Zombies attack Ultra Brainz Description: Ultra Brainz is a powerful transformation of Super Brainz after he ate cereal powered by radiation! Attacks: Punch: Name says it all, Ultra Brainz punches a plant, dealing a medium amount of damage. Laser of Awesomeness: Ultra Brainz fires a laser beam at a plant that's far away. Mega Dash: Ultra Brainz dashes, knocking back plants that it hits. Cyclone Twister: Ultra Brainz spins around, creating wind cyclones that damage plants and knock them back. Super Wave Intro: Super Brainz is seen eating some cereal, an explosion is then seen from his house and then Ultra Brainz flies onto the battlefield and gives a menacing laugh. During the Super Wave, Super Brainz variants attack Wolf and Pup Description: An elite Imp and Z-Mech that can give any plant a run for their money! Wolf Attacks: Wolf Mech Cannon: Wolf fires lasers out of its blaster at a Plant Shockwave Stomp: Wolf jumps up and stomps on the ground multiple times, creating shockwaves that knock back plants Smokey Motors: Wolf fires Zombie Stink Clouds out of its motors, creating stinky clouds that blind and damage Plants Cluster Cannons: Wolf fires giant homing missiles at Plants, it is similar to the Missile Madness that playable Z-Mechs have, but the missiles are larger and deal more damage, they can also be destroyed. Gravity Missile: Wolf fires a bunch of Gravity Grenades out of its motor, trapping Plants in the air temporarily if they land near them. Wolf Tackle: Wolf dashes in the area in front of it, knocking and damaging Plants that get hit by it. Explosive Escape: When Wolf is vanquished, Pup is ejected and then Wolf explodes. Pup Attacks: Pup Blasters: Pup shoots Plants with his blasters. Beamkata: Similiar to Impkata, but it instead shoots powerful laser beams. Munchy Munchy: Pup bites a Plant while saying "Brainz!" in a high-pitched voice, similar to Zombie Hurt but it deals a bit more damage. Cluster Grenade: Pup shoots a grenade similar to the Gravity Grenade, but it actually deals damage and creates smaller ones when it explodes. Super Wave Intro: An Imp (Pup) is seen in a wasteland like enviroment looking at a monitor (persumably scanning the Plants) and then gets angry, he then calls in a Z-Mech (Wolf) and gets ready for battle, he then takes a portal to the map that the Plants are currently in. During the Super Wave, Imp Variants, Exploding Imps, and Future Imps attack. WIP. Boss Hunt Bosses Dark Super Bean Description: An evil doppelganger of the Super Bean, Dark Super Bean teams up with Zombies rather than the Plants. Playable Team: Plants Loading Screen Text: Dark Super Bean has appeared in Zombtown and is teaming up with the Zombies! Plants, teach this traitorous bean a lesson or two. Bait: Dark Bean Signal Intro: The Dark Bean Signal is seen flashing in the sky, then some dark energy is seen forming, then a black-colored portal appears and Dark Super Bean comes through it and gives a rather evil laugh. Appearance: Similar to the regular Super Bean, but black in color, his cape is also blue and has a symbol that resembles a bean with a skull face. Attacks: Laser of Evilness: Acts just like Super Bean's Laserbean, but with with a purple effect. Dark Tornado: Dark Super Bean spins around, just like Super Bean's Trample attack, but instead of damaging a Plant instantly, he spins around so hard he becomes like a tornado, knocking Plants back. Dark Warp: Dark Super Bean teleports a short distance away. Nefarious Escape: When Dark Super Bean enters the "Curse" phase of the Boss Hunt, he will teleport away using his ability to create portals, it also creates Dark Bean Bombs (that hurt Plants instead of Zombies) Darkmatter Barrier: Dark Super Bean creates a purple forcefield around himself, unlike Super Bean, he is completely impervious to damage when he has his forcefield, you must vanquish a Super Brainz champion to get a device that disables his forcefield. Darkmatter Beam: When Dark Super Bean is low on health, he will fire a purple beam out of his mouth at Plants. Reward: Dark Bean's Cape (Torchwood) The Gatekeeper Description: A Gnome that guards the key to unlimited power! Playable Team: Zombies (as Mecha Cat) Loading Screen Text: During his research, Dr. Zomboss has found a way to gain power so powerful, that its stored away in Infinity Time! Obviously wanting Infinite Power, he sends some Zombies to track down said power, it won't be so easy, however... Appearance: A giant Gnome with purple clothing, glowing eyes, and floating orbs that serve as his weapons. Bait: Gnomish Record Player Intro: Some orbs appear out of no-where, and then suddenly, The Gatekeeper rises from the ground and fires them to the sky! Attacks: Orb Shot: As the name implies, The Gatekeeper shoots one of his Orbs at a Zombie. Gnomish Punch: The Gatekeeper punches any Zombie that is in close range. Singularity Creation: The Gatekeeper creates a singularity, which can harm any Zombies that come near it. Singularity Beam: Serves as the "Curse" phase of the Boss Hunt, if any Zombie is unlucky enough to have been hurt by a Explodey Gnome, they will have an icon over their head and The Gatekeeper will fire a beam made out of singularities, instantly vanquishing any Zombies with the icon over their head. Gnomish Portal: The Gatekeeper summons a portal, which can suck Zombies in and instantly vanquish them if they stop moving. Orb Airstrike: The Gatekeeper fires all of his orbs at the sky, and then they rain upon the Zombies. Giant Orb: The Gatekeeper mixes all of his orbs together to create one giant orb, he then fires it at a random Zombie, dealing massive damage. Rewards: There are two rewards, one is for beating the boss, which is The Hat of Infinite Power (Foot Soldier) and the other depends on how many Time Shards you get, it could be Coins, an accessory, or a legendary character piece. During The Gatekeeper's boss fight, reviving Zombies is a bit different, instead of just reviving them, you can spend 100 Time Shards to fire a "Resurrection Beam" out of the Mecha Cat's tail at them. WIP Category:Sub pages